


NSFW Alphabet, Roma Edition

by MarikotheCure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also me @ my fellow newly awakened Romafuckers: WHERE YOU AT, I definitely interpret this dude's approach to romantic relationships differently than everyone else, If being stupid and horny isn't Roma then I don't know what is, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Which makes me nervous but FUCK IT, Writing gender neutral terms for a potential lover is hard, headcanons, sexcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikotheCure/pseuds/MarikotheCure
Summary: (Or, local fangirl slanders a perfectly good founder of the Roman Empire by accusing him of borderline himbo behavior.)A collection of NSFW headcanons about Romulus=Quirinus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	NSFW Alphabet, Roma Edition

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 67 slutty, slutty days since Delightworks blessed us with this beautiful man. And yet, in all that time, not a SINGLE PERSON has seen fit to post anything about him to AO3. This was not a state of affairs that could be allowed to continue. And I am very, very horny for Romulus=Quirinus. So here we are. Special thanks goes out to:
> 
> beefbowls, who posted versions of this meme with Mandricardo and Ashwatthama, and so inspired me to do my own.  
> My dear best friend Yume, who has been putting up with my salivating Roma lust for the past two months, and encouraged me to post this.  
> fuwafuwamedb, who has been creating some EXCELLENT Roma content on Tumblr, and who also encouraged me to post this.  
> And of course, Delightworks, who did god's work in creating a fuckable Roma for us all to enjoy. But if he doesn't come home for me once he gets to NA, I'm going to come to your offices and eat your spaghetti.

****A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)** **

Sweet and soft. Wants to hold his partner close and just _be_. Will happily engage in pillow talk. Tends to fall asleep after sex, despite the fact that he doesn't need it as a Servant.

****B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)** **

Arms and hands, obviously, for both. The man says it himself, his hands are meant to love people, and by god is he good at that. Things like handjobs, licking fluids off their fingers, and holding hands during sex is considered 100% Roma.

****C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)** **

See appendix B. But also, if his partner happens to have a dick? He will happily take it wherever they like, and he _really_ likes it if they come inside of him. He likes how it feels, especially the heat.

****D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)** **

_Anything._ He thinks all smut related secrets are dirty. (Which, they are, but not in the way he thinks. See appendix E for context.)

****E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)** **

One would assume that being the founder of one of the countries that's well known for its passionate romances would mean that Romulus is, in fact, the fuckiest of Chaldea's Romans.

You would be wrong.

You would be very, very wrong.

The man was literally raised by wolves. And while he's had plenty of time around humans since then, he's also had other things to focus on, like founding an entire goddamn country.

The truth is, he's a bit oblivious to romantic love. This is due in part to the fact that he's really focused on the platonic loves. Unless it's really fucking obvious (E.G Caesar and Cleopatra), he's not going to pick up on anything that's being put down. Any potential partner is going to have to be very direct about their interest. And the first step? Clawing your way out of the famzone. After all, all the things he loves are Rome, and all citizens of Rome are his children, so...

(This does not mean, however, that he is a virgin. What this _does_ mean is that his previous sexual encounters consisted of him lying back and thinking of Roma. He's not _stupid_ , but he only just barely knows what he's doing. Thankfully, there's one trait of his that helps him in this regard...(see appendix I for details.))

****F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)** **

Any position where he can be close to them, where he can touch and be touched. If their body is grinding up against his, he's into it. Being able to see their face is a bonus, but depending on how worked up he is or if they're trying something new, it's something he can go without.

****G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)** **

He usually has a normal amount of seriousness. However, if his partner suddenly starts laughing or finds something funny, then he'll probably laugh along with them. Love is a happy thing, after all!

****H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)** **

It's a fucking jungle down there, fam. It's _clean_ , but he's never had a reason to manscape. If his lover asked him to he'd do it, though. (And yes, the carpet matches the drapes. Because anime.)

****I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)** **

_Sweet Jesus he's phenomenal._ His intimate sex ranking is EX. The man does not fuck, he makes love. It's all he knows how to do. Even at his filthiest, there's an undercurrent of tenderness and fluff throughout whatever he's doing. His S/O _will_ be treated like royalty, in and out of the bedroom, because Rome demands nothing less.

****J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)** **

He's not too big on it, actually. As stated in appendix E, he's never really had the thought or desire to be horny in general. And even when/if getting with someone, if he gets worked up, he'd much rather seek them out to take care of it...

****K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)** **

In addition to what's been mentioned in previous and future appendixes, he's pretty into anal. To be specific, he's into receiving it. (This, of course, unlocks several other related kinks. Vibrators, toys in general, prostate milking will make him fucking melt. And remember appendix C? Honestly if you cum inside him _there_ he'll pretty much be instantly ready to go another round.)

****L = Location (favorite places to do the do)** **

He absolutely without a doubt prefers a bed. It's what's proper, and other locations could be messy, or get them caught. Rile him up enough and he _might_ be willing to make do with whatever cover they can get, but it's not ideal for him at all. He is, however, willing to make an exception for the tub. Or the shower, a thermae, ocean, lake...any body of water will do, as long as it's private.

****M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)** **

That's gonna have to be his bae. Once he does it with them for the first time, he's suddenly gonna notice _all_ the sexy things that they have and do. Were they always so gorgeous looking? When did their voice start sounding so sweet? And that hug was way too short, they needed to be close to him for much longer then that...! (Basically once someone's cashed in their ticket to ride, he's almost embarrassingly easy to rile up. Flash him or suddenly get an intense craving for a banana or some shit like that and he's Done.)

****N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)** **

The typical dislikes apply (I.E watersports and scat), but there's a notable one that might take you by surprise. You see, as mentioned in appendix E, his first reaction to a potential lover is more likely than not going to be to see them as a child of Rome...AKA _his_ child. And because of that, because he had to change his mindset so drastically to get together with whoever he choose, he...really doesn't understand daddy kink. They had to take great pains in order to get him to _stop_ thinking of them as their child, and now they want to call him their daddy? But not like that? He wouldn't judge anyone for it, but he doesn't get it. Crosses the wires too much for him. Heavy painplay and exhibitionism/voyeurism is a no-go too.

****O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)** **

Oh, he loves it! Loves receiving, but he especially loves giving, and he's pretty damn good at it. Would eat out or suck off his partner for days if he could. He likes the taste, the way the skin feels on his tongue, all the noises his bae makes, everything about it.

****P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)** **

By default, he starts slow and gets faster as time goes on. But he's always eager to please, and any speed is good enough for him. So if his S/O wanted a particular pace, all they'd have to do is ask for it.

****Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)** **

He isn't a fan. Sex to him is supposed to be an event, something that takes time and effort. He wants to appreciate his beloved and their body properly. If they really _really_ needed it, he could be convinced, but don't expect him to initiate one.

****R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)** **

As long as it's not one of his hard limits mentioned in appendix N, he'll try anything once. 99 percent of the time he's not going to have heard of whatever it is that's being asked of him, but if his bae likes it then he can learn.

****S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)** **

A while. Even discounting the fact that he's a Servant and sex in the Nasuverse is Like That for them, he's got quite a lot of endurance. (See appendix K for suggestions on how to get the most out of the founder of the Roman Empire.)

****T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)** **

He'd be too embarrassed to own one. What if one of his siblings found it?! But he will use one on his lover, and he will absolutely let one be used on him. (See appendix K. And also? If his S/O doesn't have a dick, he's perfectly happy to have a fake one inside him...)

****U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)** **

He doesn't like to tease. Holding back your affections isn't Roma. (Teasing _him_ , however, is _extremely_ Roma, and should be done as much as possible.)

****V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)** **

Starts out soft, but the more into it he gets, the louder he gets. He can be quiet if need be, but it's a struggle. Usually ends up calling out his partner's name a lot.

****W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)** **

All in all, he's pretty sexually naïve. That means his S/O gets to teach him _everything_. I don't think I need to explain to you how appealing that is. (Also, if the information in appendix N depresses you, dear reader, then you should be happy to know that while one can't call him daddy, one _can_ call him Master...and he would be happy to do the same inside the bedroom.)

****X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)** **

_His Lance is Grand, and that's_ _ **canon**_ _baby._ (See his three-star self's final Ascension art.) About seven inches, or thereabouts. Riiiiiight at the spot where he's big, but not _too_ big.

****Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)** **

This comes in two flavors: pre-actually fucking someone for the sake of love and post-fucking someone for the purpose of reproduction and ROMA.

Before? Meh. Sex is great and all, but it's a thing that other people enjoy. Like Romans! Have you heard about the glory of Rome? Aren't we a good civilization?

After? Much higher. Once he actually hooks up with someone, it's like a switch is flipped. And once he realizes that sexy is A Thing, he'll start feeling it. He'll even start to pick up on teasing and flirting!

****Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)** **

Only after he's done talking/chilling/cuddling with his S/O. Anything else would be rude, and that's not Roma.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. If you enjoyed this take on the newest member of the Roma Squad, then you'll be happy to know that a proper sin piece is currently in the works, hopefully to be delivered by the end of the month.
> 
> (Also hi yes hello it is I, CRA-chan. Those of you who follow fuwafuwamedb on Tumblr might recognize me. I'd told you I'd de-anon once I had content to share, and I did. My tumblr is marikothecure. Hit me up if you like! Though, I'm probably going to be making a writing-centric Tumblr soon...)
> 
> One last thing. Before any of you come to accuse my RQ of being a himbo, I would like to stress that it was NOT my intention to portray him as such. That comment in the summary was a JOKE. He HAS thoughts, his head is not empty. The problem is that his head is filled with ROMA. And that means you can't just go about making something and then sticking your dick in it.
> 
> ...well, you CAN, but he didn't want to. It's fine, that's what Nero was for. If you're still unconvinced, I've provided a visual aid: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EYY3byLU8AETN8E.png
> 
> And with that, I take my leave. Stay safe, stay thirsty, and stay salt-free!


End file.
